


Stare down.

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stops when you're determined to beat someone. Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I made when bored. Enjoy Uv U

Their eyes met from across the room. Blue eyes meeting a deeper pair. Each hid behind frames. The two watched one another as if the time had stopped. It was like everyone else in the room had disappeared and all was quiet as the atmosphere intensified. Alfred immediately forgot about the magazine that he was flipping through. Matthew forgot about the money he was counting. 

A silent battle took place as they watched one another. If looks could kill, the two of these would churn up a horrendous hurricane. 

The ominous silence had made the others in the room become uncomfortable as they tried to focus their attention on something else. 

"Ha! I won"

Matthew excliamed as Alfred turned his eyes away, blinking the tears that had formed to cool the dry air that hit his eyes. 

"My eyes hurt- how do you do that bro?"

Alfred wiped at his eyes. 

"I told you no matter how many times you try -- even at random -- I will always win our staring contests."

Matthew laughs lightly knowing his brother was determined to beat him.

"Idiots." 

The others sighed as the house party continued once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that lol. I haven't had any fanfic ideas lately so sorry about that. I know this was so short ( and a but too dramatic for a staring contest ) but that's all I could think of. Anyways have a good Fathers day you fabulous people. Peace~


End file.
